Nebula Academy
by cerrdy
Summary: The very existance of the last of the God's creations, depends on the last of her kind, Sakura Kinomoto, an Angelican. She attends the Nebula Academy a sanctuary and school of magick and defense with her guardian and teacher, the stoic Draconian, Syaoran.


**Note from the Authoress:**

Okay well, this is just an idea that popped up into my head. It was slightly provoked by watching _'Battlestar Galactica'_ but not quite.

Anyways this is jsut a try run. So I want _COMMENTS _people!

_Could this story develop into something?_

And no, I will not ignore **'Swallowed"** I love the story far too much to do so!

So please,

Enjoy.

**-Cerridwen**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura

* * *

Chapter One: _Collaborations_

A feral storm raged in the heavens. Thunder violently made the earth tremble. Lightning streaked through the dark clouds, flashing and erupting in threads of jagged tendrils. Hearts were heavy as the rain beat down hard against the glass window panes. Light flashed again, illuminating the dark room, crimson curtains whipped around in a savage turmoil as the window pane's frame erratically fought against the raging winds. A small figure walked over to the window. As another flash imploded into the heavens, the light illuminated a small boys frame.

The boy reached for the beaten window frame and pushed open, allowing the murderous rain to pelt down on his face. Ruffled and unruly chestnut hair, dampened quickly before sticking to the boys face. The jagged fork-lightning reflected in his tense and concentrated amber eyes. As the sound of yelling desperately tried to fight control over the storm, he watched amusingly as villagers ran across the barren abbey walls. They wore long robs, draped with symbols, representing their origins. As the desperate, drenched robed figures scuttled and neared the end of the wall. More shouts demanded into the angry skies.

"_Open the gates!"_

The robed figures crawled up the stone steps and into the sheltered roof. The boy's eyes narrowed as his astute magnificent eyes watched as the robed men pulled vigorously at a long rope. Soon a large bell hidden the sheltered tower, rung, alarming and penetrating the walls of the fortress with its dead, and effortless ring. Not long after the sound of metal dragging along the stone walls, drummed and shook the fortresses walls. More robed figures scurried to the large unreachable doors. Grabbing the lever, lavished with large rusted chains wrapped and constricted around a large wheel, the men pushed the lever with an astound and forceful strength. The sleeves of their robes fell, revealing their muscular arms, tensing and perturbing hardened muscles and veins. Grunts and angry growls were admitted as they pushed forcefully against the rusted steel wheel. Their shoes slipped in the wet mud, making their task much more questionable. But soon a large dull creak rumbled into the grounds, and the large doors, soon broke open.

As the doors slowly open the sound of hooves beating against the mud entered the fortress. One lone horse galloped into the fortresses entrance at a rushed and alarming pace. A cloaked figure hit the reins of the horse again, and the horses hooves trampled through the long winding roads, passing stone buildings, connected in one straight line, parallel to the pathway.

The boys eyes pupils shifted, changing into a sharp dagger as it honed into the galloping horse. He looked down into the riders arms, as they had a clothed bundle, wrapped in bloody cloth and they protected held in close to their body.

The boy growled, before shutting the window pain. He locked the hinges and soon the rain began to beat down against the glass. The boy jumped off the ledge, landing like an agile cat, on his fours. The light illuminated the walls towering with vast amounts of books and scrolls. The boy stood back on his two legs and soon ran out of the large library.

As the boy sped down the bare hallway, his tramping feet echoing behind him. He jumped swiftly onto a railing before then jumping down a long drop to stone floors. More robed figures crowded the lobby room as they squabbled with curiosity.

"Back to your dorms! All of you!" A thundering voice commanded.

But all figures remained glued to the opening fortress doors. One figure draped in a royal midnight cloak walked into the fortress. Sweeping off his hooded cloak he looked out to the figures clogging up the hallways space. He pushed back his dark hair that was stuck to his face.

"Gather the nurse and bring them here immediately, Professor Thrice."

Not to long after a figure ran through the humming crowd as then desperately peered over to headmaster whom was in heated conversation to a female with long white hair, flowing past her ankles. On her white robes, red stains were evidently shown on the white fabric. Her eerie white eyes portrayed remorse and such a deep sadness. The audience's murmuring soon began to deafen the area.

The ghostly white haired woman turned to the crowd. She raised her long slender arms into air, revealing silver bangles adorned with rubies and turquoise jewels. Dark black scriptures and symbols were painted to her hands and the mark crawled up her long slender neck and narrowed cheek bones. She pulled back the white garment over head, to hang loosely against her back. Two silver horns protruded out of her head, gleaming in the flickering light. But as her hand went out, a deafening ring echoed into the air causing all figures to place their hands over their ears.

"That'll be just about enough!" Her voice hummed like siren into lulling echoes. " You will all return back to your dorms at once! Headmaster Clow and I along with selected professors will take everything from here. If you wish not to comply, you will be punished for leaving your dorms without jurisdiction."

Soon murmurs and growls mumbled into the air as bodies soon gradually left the open area. Headmaster Clow turned to the horned goddess.

"No need to be prickly, Lira." He mused, as his deep blue eyes twinkled with mirth.

Lira's white eyes soon gazed onto his tall form. She narrowed them accusingly. " Honestly, Clow! This is not time for useless banter. We need the nurses here at once before its too late." Her eyes darted to the lone small figure in the lobby.

"Syaoran." She summoned.

The boy walked over to her, and her long tattooed hand ruffled his already messy tendrils. Soon more robed women tumbled down the stairs, holding bags of equipments. They rushed passed the white horned hybrid and young boy. They ran out into the rain and down the stone steps. Syaoran glanced outside in the foggy air and watched as the nurses scrambled to the collapsed bloody figure on the white mare.

"Syaoran." She hybrid whispered again. The boys amber eyes looked up at her and he stared into her white eyes. Her pupils changed into a jagged slit, a lot like his own before kneeling to the his level. The boys eyes soon left her as the Headmaster soon pursued the nurses as they pulled the almost lifeless, bloody body off the horse. Blood was now covering their own robes as they all desperately tried to find where all the blood was coming from the body. Ripping the bloody cloak open, it revealed and fatally wounded, breath taking woman. Her dark grey, waves escaped their ribbons and braids as her hair spread out on the muddy ground. She breathed heavily and her mouth opened and closed like fish gasping for air. She lurched and more blood spilled out of the her mouth.

The boys reptilian amber eyes stared at the wounded goddess. He watched as his nurses desperately tried to stop the bleeding from the gaping hole in her torso. Her head fell to the side as she coughed more blood. Her head turned and soon her eyes met with the boy's. Syaoran was now locked with a pair of mesmerizing emerald eyes. Never before in his life, had he seen that vivid and entrancing colour. But soon the colour of her eyes darkened and she turned still. A small smile still was evident on her lips, as streaks of red liquid trailed down her cheeks.

Syaoran closed his eyes as suddenly, from the lifeless body a white light emerged from her body. The white light broke into a mist before spinning around in a erratic circle about the body. A figure began to form in the mist, and waves and waves of charcoaled hair danced entrance around her face. The figure's eyelashes lifted revealing those amazing green emerald eyes. Syaoran opened his emotionless amber eyes, and lift his hand into the air. The ghostly figure floated towards him.

Everyone around Syaoran and Lira failed to notice the woman ghost lingering above the small boy. They were is futile struggle to bringing the lifeless body back to life. The ghostly figure smiled and leaned into Syaoran's form, her lips gingerly brushed against the boys head, before her body swept through his. Syaoran's eyes widened as a whisper echoed to his heart.

"_Protect her."_

Lira closed her eyes as the figure swept into her as well. Soon the misty figure disappeared and the air turned back to normal. Lira opened her eyes and looked into Syaoran's shocked, lost gaze.

"Did you free her spirit, Syaoran?" She asked tenderly.

Syaoran's head nodded slowly, but his head soon turned to look back at white hybrid. " She told me to' protect her'. I don't understand, what she means."

"As a pure blood of the _Draconian Clan, _we are gifted to see lost souls, but we are also gift to free them as well. But when a lost one, acknowledges our powers and identity, we know that they are decedents of the gods. If she spoke to you Syaoran, you _must _carry out her will."

"I understand that Lira… But I don't understand what she meant. Protect who?"

Lira's eyes soon shifted and watched the Headmaster walked up the stone steps, holding a large bloody bundle. The headmasters eyes opened as he knelt down to Syaoran. He unravelled the bundle of bloody cloth revealing a small girl. Her long auburn tendrils were matted with blood as was her clothes and parts of her skin. Clow set the young girl down onto her bare feet. Her small hands were wrapped tightly to Clow's clothes as she wobbled to stand.

"I want you to meet someone, Syaoran." Clow whispered.

The small bloody and dirtied girl, turned her head slowly revealing a large pair of those mesmerizing green eyes. Her eyes bore into the emotional, cold amber. She turned her head to the side like cat, trying to change her angle on the scowling boys face.

Syaoran scowl deepened as the girl continued to stare. He didn't know what to make of her. He was entranced by her abnormal eyes, but her presence was almost overwhelming, as if…she putting a spell onto him. Soon one of her small hands, let go of the Headmaster's clothing. The bruised and bloody hand reached over to Syaoran. Syaoran felt his body turn to ice as her fingers traced his cheek bones, and around his lips.

Clow held her arms, supporting her, as her sore legs wobbled, but were determined to stand. Her eyes almost glowed and she pulled her hand from the shocked dragon boy.

" Syaoran. This is Sakura." Clow whispered sadly. " She is the _last_ remaining member of the _Angelican Clan."_

* * *

8 Years Later.

"_Centuries ago, the gods created the world. In the spark of creation they created ten sub-creatures of the gods."_

"_These creatures took the forms of,"_

"_A Griffin,_

_Serpent,_

_Unicorn,_

_Stag,_

_Tiger,_

_Wolf,_

_Lion,_

_Dragon,_

_And a Ram."_

"_Throughout the ages, the gods creation grew and populated. They became the very cultures we live in this very day."_

_The Aurochon Clan._

_The Laguzon Clan._

_The Berkanon Clan._

_The Jeran Clan._

_The Ansuzian Clan._

_The Dagazian Clan._

_The Othalian Clan._

_The Raidihon Clan_

_The Draconian Clan._

_And the Perthranon Clan._

* * *

" Syaoran!" 

A girl hovered over a figure buried deep into the deerskin blankets. His muscular, matured back was bare and exposed to cold air, as the young girl ripped off the covers. The half naked young man, groaned in annoyance and tried to desperately bury his head further into the pillow.

The girl narrowed her emerald eyes with irritation. She pounced onto the bed, lavished in warm animal skins. A pot besides the bedside burned small pieces of firewood, with a persistent glowing flame. Sweeping her long wavy locks of fiery auburn hair into a low ponytail, she jumped onto the boy's back. She grabbed a hold of his tousled chestnut locks and tugged on them forcefully.

"Get up already!!!" She demanded.

Syaoran growled loudly before flipping himself over, to face the pesky insect on his back. It only caused her to fall on top of him as he turned. His hands were griping her small wrists. She scowled at him.

And he glared right back.

"Please explain to me," He growled low. " Why in the name of the gods, you get to sleep all you want and am forced to sleep not even a nights worth?" She tried to pull away from his rock hard grip. His amber, reptilian eyes bore deeper in to her.

"Let go, or I will kick your sorry ass." She sneered.

Syaoran licked his dry lips, before pulling the emerald-eyed girl right to his eye level. "_My, _sorry ass?" He drawled emotionlessly. It was an awkward position for Sakura, after all she was practically straddling the boy and now he was pulling her so close to his face, she could practically lick him.

_Hmm. Not a bad idea._

She pushed her face into his, before sticking out her tongue and sliding it over his nose and forehead. She laughed when he released her lips as he went into a small dumbstruck persona. She flew off him in a instant as he sat up and wiped his face with a disgusted look. "Kinomoto…" He growled dangerously.

She jumped off the bed as, he lunged for her. She laughed and stuck out her tongue at him again. As he stood up, he noticed Sakura giving him a sly smirk.

"Aren't you forgetting something _Professor Li_?" She smirked. She held up a white rope in her right hand and dangled it teasingly. Recognition hit Syaoran hard as he looked down to the rope belt that was _supposed _to be helping him keep his pants up. His eyes than shot up back at Sakura as she mischievously began to back away to the door behind her.

" You little _harlot_."

* * *

"_For centuries, these cultures lived in harmony. But greed and power soon was provoked and the Aurochon, Laguzon, and Raidihon clans turned against the others."_

"_Homes were destroyed. Innocent blood was spilled and the rest of the clans began to flee. The clans of Othalian, Draconian, Anusuzian and Dagazian remained to defend their families and home."_

"_The clans were brutally massacred, leaving the only few survivors of the clan to flee along with the others. Although the Othalian clan suffered great numbers and eventually the clan vanished from existence."_

"_The clan's that fled, fled to the mountains and the high terrain, were a magnificent fortress stood. A fortress biuld by the gods. Its walls spread over acres and acres of land and the walls were made that any enemy would not be able to breach them. The fortress became the survivors sanctuary. They began a new life."_

* * *

Sakura squealed in excitement as she ran down the corridors as a very angry Draconian man chased after, whilst trying to hold up his continuously falling pants. 

"Wait till I get my hands on you Kinomoto!" He bellowed down the halls, as he tried sprinting after her. He was a pure blood Draconian. A very proud, regal and serious one too. He was one of the youngest Professors ever to teach in the Academy. He was the Defence and Army Protocol Teacher. And he hated to be made a fool of. But that, little Angelican knew how to put them in those demeaning situations.

The girl spun around, her devious emerald eyes twinkling. " Professor Li, I am _astonished _with you. To speak so uncivilly to a student of the Academy. _You should be ashamed of yourself_. " She scolded playfully.

"_You…" _Syaoran growled for the umpteenth time this morning as he desperately held onto his pants " Are _not_ a child of the Academy."

"She will be in ten minutes, with or without you Professor." a stern melodious voice interrupted.

Syaoran blinked as he just then noticed the clothing Sakura had on. It was a white boat-necked tunic, exposing her lean and slender neck and collar bone. She wore a rosy pink opened robe that dropped just below her knees. On the back of the hooded robe was a white circled insignia, with two pairs of angel wings. She wore a dark rough skinned skirt, but had tight black pants underneath. On her feet were dark brown deer skinned boots, tied with a white ribbon that wrapped around her legs and up to her thighs. Sakura and Lira both looked at each other as Syaoran lost his train of thought.

He blinked again.

Lira, rolled her eyes. " Syaoran! Today is Sakura's _enrolment_! She is now a student of the Academy, and she is to be presented before all of the clans, in about….._six minutes_. So that means, get on the ball, and get down to that ceremony.." She paused as she noticed Syaoran's falling pants. " Preferably, _with_ your pants. Although I am pretty sure the female students would much appraise your new attire."

Syaoran sneered. " _Oh shut up_." He glared and turned his head viciously towards her. " Why didn't you tell me?!"

Sakura crossed her arms. " You really _are_ stupid in the morning…"

"Well its better than being stupid all day." He countered back.

"Alright that's enough _children_." Lira sighed as she steered Sakura away from Syaoran.

"My belt, Kinomoto." Syaoran growled.

Sakura turned her head to look back at him. She took the white rope and tied it around her waist. Syaoran's eyes widened angrily as his jaw tightened. She winked flirtatiously. " It'll make a perfect "good luck" charm. Thank you Professor." She turned her head back towards Lira and then walked down the descending staircase, leaving a very angry, shocked Syaoran.

* * *

"_They began, Nebula Academy. A school for magic and defence. A school that named the most legendary warriors of the ancient times, that protected their home to their death."_

"_But the numbers of the some clans, came to illness and plague. Others just gave up hope. And soon their numbers began to drastically disappear"_

* * *

"Quickly now." Lira pushed as, both Sakura and her raced down the hallways. Opening the front lobby doors, they ran across the stone floor and down the stone steps, into the gardens. Along the cleanly cut shrubs and plants, it led into an open arena, with the statues of the gods circling the tall structures. High on the top of one of the tall pillars, where two rows of stairs, ascended to the top, Professor Thrice, gleaming in her crimson-brown robes, bearing a bold stag insignia, announced the scriptures of the gods. 

Sakura ran through the bushes and raced up the stairs from the back

"_But written in the ancient gods scriptures, another clan was created to be hidden in secrecy. It remained a myth to many eyes, but many believe that it still existed."_

"_The Angelican Clan."_

* * *

As Sakura raced up the stairs, she heard murmuring of surprise from the vast crowd of multi-toned robes beneath her. As she came to the top was dumbfounded to see a lean, dark green robed figure standing in front of her, provocatively boasting the golden dragon insignia embroidered onto it. The man's tousled chestnut hair blew softly in the mornings crisp breeze. He turned his head to the side, almost smirking at her with his reptilian amber eyes. 

Sakura's mouth dropped. '_How-?_' He gaze then fell to the brown piece of a horses tether wrapped numerously around his waist. She snickered as he sent her nasty glare. " Sit." He hissed as he eyes the white rope, tied tightly to her rosy robes.

* * *

"_But several years ago, we were surprised when a woman protecting an young child, came from the outer land, asking for sanctuary. The woman was wounded from horrific attack by the Raidihon Clan, and did not remain able to for us to bless her presence. But her child remained._

"_For years we have kept the child a secret, for it to grow and learn about the cultures of the gods. Protected in the arms of our Academy. Today she has now reached the acquired age and intellect to join our Academy's teachings."_

"_Today we are proud to present, the last and remaining citizen of the Angelican Clan, to our Academy,.."_

"_Sakura Kinomoto."_

* * *

A loud shrieking applause, wreaked out over the campus. It was like a roar of hope and faith, and it thundered to the gods above. Sakura sucked in her breath as everyone around her clamped and cheered as she walked up the stone steps to look out to the multi-toned mob of thundering cheers. Her eyes glanced to the statues of the gods. 

The statues of her fears and nightmares.

Dionysus the embodiment of a Griffon abrasively on it hind legs, exposing its claws and talons. Its wings were spread with strength and power. Its predatory gleam still shone through its stone eyes.

_Aurochon_

The serpent of Lilith was wrapped round a pillar, its jaws open extending long pointed fangs. The statue seemed it bled with deception.

_Laguzon_

And lastly, the demon that haunted her mind and the very core of her being. At night she awoke is tears and sweat dreaming about the monsters that viciously slain her family. On those acquired nights she would run into the Draconian's room and jump into his arms. He willingly gave her comfort and help her until those fears were wept away.

The statue of Cernunnos, crouched down low in a predatory gleam. Ready to hunt. Ready to kill. The lion's mane proved authority and power, but the only thing Sakura could distinguished in its eyes was blood thirst and greed.

_Raidihon_

Sakura closed her eyes, as the awkward silence spread without the Academy. From the side stage, Syaoran's amber eyes stared at her, casting her a concerned glance.

Sakura opened her eyes and found him staring at her. She smiled at him reassuringly and looked back down to the multi-coloured waves of clothing of the students of the Academy. She took a deep breath.

" I am Sakura Kinomoto, the last of the Angelicans." Her emerald eyes peered into the heart of the all the astounded and amazed students. " My family and people were murdered by the Raidihon. The enemy of what you now know of today."

"For eventless nights, I was plagued by nightmares and images of these corrupted creatures of gods, and I came down to the conclusion of one thing."

"The Gods, would have never made creature so willingly full of greed and power. Therefore the Raidihon, Laguzon, and Aurochon are not gods creatures. They are corrupted, plagued by the underworlds hands. They are no longer creatures of our world. They are demons!"

Immediately the crowd of the Academy roared with appraisal. The clan's robe colours mixed and twirled in the roar of approval with Sakura's declaration. They stomped their feet, that thundered through out he dome.

" And if they think that they can strip us from our homes! From our families! From our lives! Well, they are wrong! I pledge on my heart and soul, to send those _bastards back to where they came from!"_

More students roared and chanted her name loudly praising the hope of their existence.

The teachers frowned inwardly at the revengeful student. Syaoran closed his eyes, even though her words and declarations would cause a uproar to the teachers, since their meaning was to keep peace, and Sakura announced her declarations of wars. But he agreed. They couldn't sit back and wait for the extinction of the civilization. They needed a warrior. A leader. And Sakura Kinomoto was going to lead them. Se was determined to fight her fears and punish those who had slaughtered so many and ruined hundreds of lives for the sake of power and greed.

Sakura Kinomoto was going to destroy them.

"_May the gods, have mercy on their souls!"_

* * *

**A/N**: Any comments? Is this story worth while? 


End file.
